Traditionally, stereoscopic content has provided an illusion of depth to an image. In this way, the display of stereoscopic content has allowed viewers to view images in three-dimension (3-D). However, techniques for displaying stereoscopic content have exhibited various limitations.
For example, displaying stereoscopic content utilizing a projector has customarily required two separate projectors each aiming an image at a single screen. A viewer wearing passive glasses is able to see images displayed by the two projectors stereoscopically. In general, the image provided by a first one of the projectors is targeted at one eye of a viewer, whereas the image provided by a second one of the projectors is targeted at the other eye of the viewer.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.